La Carta Sin Remitente
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: Le dieron una carta sin remitente escribiendo sobre un amor que ella desconocía. ¿O sí lo conocía...? (Final alternativo para Fairy Oak, El capitán Grisam y el Amor)


_**¡Hola a todos, todas! Antes de empezar con este fanfic (que por cierto, no es muy bueno, eso creo yo al menos) quería deciros que a pesar de ser española, ésta es mi primera historia en español (así soy yo) y que a pesar de que me propuse que no escribiría mas historias que no fueran Sonamy, lo he hecho. Principalmente, para a compañar a esa historia que está sola en el archivo de Fairy Oak. **_

_**(La historia empieza mayoritariamente con Pervinca, pero la historia se centra en Vainilla al final)**_

_**Así Pues...**_

* * *

_**Fairy Oak. (Derechos para Elisabetta Gnone)**_

Amanecía un día espléndido en el pueblo del Roble Encantado. Los pajaritos cantaban al ritmo de las alas que revoloteaban de algunas hadas despertando a sus niños. Otros abrían sus negocios girando los carteles de **"CERRADO" **a **"ABIERTO"** para que empezar su rutina diaria. Las mariposas volaban por el cielo despejado al lado de la marejada y el rocío calaba los pétalos de algunas de las flores más peculiares que te pudieras imaginar. Horas después, quizá demasiadas, en la casa de la Familia Periwinkle, Pervinca, o habitualmente apodada Vi, se revolcaba en la cama intentando evitar que la luz del Sol la diera de lleno en la cara.

"Pervinca, cariño, levántate" le decía su madre sacudiéndola.

"Mamá... sólo una hora más..." dijo Vi con sueño.

"Tu hermana ya se ha levantado, cielo. Debes acostumbrarte a madrugar" le dijo Dalia abriendo por completo la cortina. Pervinca se tapó los ojos.

"¡Mis ojos!" se quejó Vi.

"Usaré el modo habitual. Vi, hay gofres y tortitas para desayunar" dijo la madre. Vi reaccionó inmediatamente y se puso las zapatillas "Siempre igual" Pervinca saltó literalmente desde la parte alta de la escalera hasta el salón, donde su padre bebía café.

"¿Papá? ¿No comes gofres?" preguntó Pervinca sabiendo que a su padre le encantaban.

"No me digas que tu madre te ha vuelto a gastar la misma broma" dijo Cícero riendo. Pervinca gruñó.

"Vi, ¿has visto a tu hermana?" preguntó Lala Tomelilla desde la cocina. Vi entró y se preparó chocolate con leche.

"No, tía. Mamá me dijo que ya se había levantado antes que yo. ¿Ha pasado algo?" pregunto Vi.

"Necesitaba que fuerais a hacer unos simples recados, nada más. Además, ha llegado esta carta para Vainilla" dijo Tía Tomelilla enseñándole un sobre. Vi se tomó su chocolate de un trago.

"¿De quién es?"

"No lo sé. Lo curioso es que no pone remitente. Me parece que sólo Vainilla lo sabe" dijo Tomelilla pensativa.

"Si quieres, puedo dársela yo antes de ir a hacer los recados" dijo Vi.

"Sería un detalle. Ahora te escribo la lista. Empieza a vestirte mientras, que si no, cerrarán las tiendas" Vi asintió y subió corriendo a cambiarse. Se puso una camiseta verde clara con unos pantalones cortos de un tono más oscuro y unos zapatos rojos. Se peinó rápido y bajó otra vez.

"Aquì tienes, Pervinca. Coje dinero de la mesa y sal pitando" dijo Dalia dándola la lista de Tomelilla y la carta de Babú.

"Gracias, mamá" Vi cojió las llaves y el dinero y salió de casa. Sin acatar las normas de su madre y su tía, Pervinca se dirigió a la plaza sin prisa alguna.

_'Me pregunto que pondrá en la carta. Y sobre todo, ¿Quién la escribe?'_ Vi se paró en el sitio y decidió buscar a Vainilla cuanto antes _'¿Dónde puede estar?'_ Pervinca empezó a caminar hacia la tienda de Exquisiteces y abrió la puerta de la tienda.

"¡Hola, señora Burdock!" saludó Pervinca.

"¡Hola Pervinca! ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?" preguntó Marta.

"Verás, estoy buscando a Babú, ¿La has visto hoy?" preguntó Vi.

"¿Buscas a Vainilla?" Vi asintió "Pasó por aquí hace más de media hora, pero no entró en la tienda. Te puedo asegurar que andaba algo preocupada por algo, pero no se qué es"

"Muchas gracias. Ya de paso, dame seis de esos pastelitos de melocotón de ahí"

"Supongo que serán para Dalia, ¿no?" rió la señora Burdock envolviendo el pedido en papel verde.

"Si, pero a mi hermana también le gustan a más no poder" dijo Pervinca dándole el dinero a Marta "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Grisam?"

"Ha salido un momento con su padre, volverá pronto. ¡Adiós, Pervinca!" dijo Marta.

"¡Adiós!" Pervinca sacó un lapiz de su bolsillo que tenía desde el día anterior y tachó los pasteles.

_'Es raro que Vainilla esté preocupada por algo que no sean los exámenes, ¡Y es verano! ¿Qué le pasará?'_ Pervinca miró la lista y vio que tenía que ir a ver a Prímula Pull, la modista. Pervinca entró en el lugar y vió a Prímula con sus ovillos. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Prímula miró a Vi.

"Hola, querida, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Vienes a buscar la chaquetilla de punto de tu tía, verdad?" dijo la anciana sonriendo.

"Eso parece, sí" dijo Vi con una sonrisa. Prímula sacó una chaquetilla violeta de un baúl y se la dió a Vi. Cuando ésta iba a pagar, la Bruja de la Luz le negó.

"No hace falta, Pervinca. Tu madre vino ayer a pagarla mientras la terminaba. También vino tu hermana, pero no la tenía terminada aún" Vi se sobresaltó.

"¿Mi hermana? ¿Sabe usted dónde está?" preguntó Vi.

"No, no lo sé. Supongo que estará dando un paseo por la costa" dijo la modista.

"¡Gracias, Prímula! ¡Adiós!" dijo Vi saliendo del lugar _'Con que viendo la marejada, ¿eh? No creo. Tengo que terminar ya, no puedo estar buscándola todo el día'_ Vi entrò en la herrería del pueblo y vió a Lilium Martagón haciendo un martillo.

"Sólo un poco más..." Vi se acercó al Mago de la Luz "Hombre, ¡Pero si es Pervinca Periwinkle! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?"

"Muy bien, gracias. Venía a buscar el martillo de mi padre" le dijo Vi a Lilium.

"Ya está terminado. Aquí lo tienes. Tu padre ya lo pagó todo, así que no te preocupes" Vi asintió sonriente "Por cierto, ¿has visto a Vainilla?"

"Sí, pasó hace rato por aquí, pero no entró. Creo que marchó a ver a Roble, pero parecía preocupada. ¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó el herrero con preocupación. Vi se dirigió al umbral.

"Espero que no, Lilium. ¡Hasta luego!'' Vi cerró la puerta y miró al reloj del pueblo. Era la una menos cuarto _'Tengo que terminar todo cuanto antes. Tengo que ir a dónde Roble y darle la carta a Vainilla' _

Vi avanzó con rapidez hacia Roble y vio, en efecto, a su hermana Vainilla sentada en el suelo mirando al cielo. Aunque la verdad, cielo se veía poco, ya que la densidad de las ramas de Roble bloqueaban la vista del cielo casi al completo ''¿Vainilla?''

''¿Eh?'' Babú se giró y vio a su hermana ''¡Oh, Vi!, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?' preguntó Vainilla curiosa.

''Ya es casi mediodía, Babú'' dijo Vi entrecerrando los ojos. Vi oyó algo en las ramas de Roble, pero lo ignoró para concentrarse en su hermana.

''Por eso lo digo'' Babú rió probablemente por primera vez en todo el día ''¿Me buscabas?''

''Sí. Tía Tomelilla me ha dado esto para ti. ¿Sabes de quién es?'' dijo Vi dándole la carta.

''¿Es que no sabes leer el remitente?'' preguntó Babú.

''No tiene remitente, lista'' le dijo Vi a su hermana. Babú rió nerviosa.

''Ah bueno, lo siento. ¿No le dijo nada el cartero a Tía Tomelilla?''

''No me comentó nada al respecto. Oye, yo me voy yendo, que van a cerrar las tiendas. Te veo en casa, ¿vale?'' antes de que Vi se fuera, le dijo algo más ''Ah, y no te acostumbres a esto, que sólo lo hago porque tienes una carta que leer''

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aunque tampoco te vas a morir por hacer unos recados: esto lo hago yo todos los días'' dijo Babú entrecerrando los ojos. Vi se fue corriendo para que no cerraran las tiendas ''A ver que pone aquí''

_''VAAAAINILLAA. SIEEEÉENTATE AAQUÍI, PEQUEEÑA'' _dijo Roble con su típico vozarrón. Vainilla dio un salto en el sitio.

''¡AH! ¡Roble!'' luego la chica se calmó ''Ay, lo siento, es que pensaba que estabas dormido...'' dijo Babú nerviosa.

_''TRAAANQUILAA. ESTOOYY ACOSTUMBRAAADO. VEEEN A MIIIS RAAMAAS, QUEE HACEE CALOOR'' _Vainilla se subió al árbol dónde se estaba de maravilla, por cierto. Ella oyó un ruido de las ramas de Roble.

''¿Roble? ¿Hiciste tu ese ruido?'' preguntó Babú confusa.

_''¿QUEEEE RUIDOOO? YOO NOO HICEE NAADA''_

''Creo que el calor me está afectando de verdad, Roble'' dijo Vainilla riendo. Babú miró por todas partes de la carta a ver si estaba escrito el remitente en algún sitio.

_''¿QUEEE BUUUSCASS COON TAANTASS GAANAS?'' _preguntó Roble curioso.

''Oh, nada'' Babú intentó romper el sello verde, pero no lo conseguía ''¿Me dejas cogerte una ramita, Roble? Es que este sello está algo duro...''

_''CLAAAAROO, COOÓGELA. NOO MEE HARAAÁ DAAÑOO''_ dijo Roble tranquilo. Vainilla cogió una ramita pequeña, como su dedo pulgar, y rompió el sello _''¿PUEEEEDESS LEERMEE LAA CAARTA?''_

''Claro, Roble'' Vainilla abrió el sobre y, delicadamente, posó el sobre en su regazo y empezó a leer la carta detenidamente:

_**''Querida Vainilla,**_

_**No sé cómo empezar ésta carta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...¿Cómo estás? Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que el cartero al que le di mi carta te ha encontrado. ¿No es fácil sabes? Vivo tan lejos...''**_

_'¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Vive lejos? Entonces, ¿Cómo me conoce?'_

_**''...pero después de todo, me armé de valor y te he escrito intentando plasmar aquí en tinta cuánto te echo de menos. El día que me fui, mi corazón se rompió...''**_

_'Ha estado aquí, vive lejos... ¡Espera! ¿No será...?_

_**''...todavía espero al día en el que te vuelva a tener en mis brazos, Vainilla. Todo mi mundo ha cambiado desde que no estás. Bueno, desde que ya no estoy contigo. **_

_**¿Cómo está el pueblo? ¿Ha habido algún ataque?**_

_**Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Vainilla...'' **_Babú oyó un ruido aún más fuerte que el anterior al que había escuchado antes ''¿Roble? ¿Qué ha sido eso?''

_''SIIIIGUEE LEEYEEENDOO, EES UUNA CAAARTAA PREEECIOOOSA'' _dijo Roble ignorando a la muchacha.

''Cómo decía...

_**''...¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y que decirte! Es muy probable que ahora, mientras leas esto, esté yendo hacia ti, en caballo...''**_Vainilla notó un ligero aumento en el peso de la rama, pero lo ignoró _**''Puede que esté entrando ahora mismo en el pueblo...'' **_Vainilla habría seguido leyendo si no fuera porque no pudo más; todo se había vuelto oscuro de repente. Bueno, no. Alguien le tapó los ojos a Vainilla.

''O puede... que esté ahora mismo aquí, al lado tuyo...'' le susurró alguien a Babú. Babú abrió la boca y quitó las manos de sus ojos, mirando a su lado. La vista casi la hace llorar de alegría.

''J-Jim...?'' dijo Babú tapándose la boca.

''He vuelto, Vainilla'' dijo Jim sonriendo ''Como te prometí'' Babú le abrazó instantáneamente casi cayéndose del árbol.

''¿Dónde has estado? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!'' dijo Vainilla alegremente mientras Jim la abrazaba.

''He estado arreglando unos asuntos allí, pero ahora estoy aquí'' dijo Jim dándole un beso en la frente a Babú ''Y no pienso irme nunca más, Vainilla''

''No te dejaré ir esta vez, Jim Burium'' dijo Babú separándose del abrazo.

''Pero hay algo que me alegra aún más, ¿sabes?'' dijo Jim sonriendo.

''¿El qué?'' preguntó Vainilla.

''Que me has esperado como te pedí'' dijo Jim frotando su nariz contra la suya.

''Aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, también lo habría hecho, sabes?'' dijo Vainilla conteniendo una risa.

Y debajo de la pareja, el viento se llevó la carta que había unido a los enamorados una vez más. Una carta de amor, de esparanza.

Una carta escrita, con una pluma de color de una higuera silvestre.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

**¡Bajad el arma, no me matéis! Para la persona que lo vaya a leer y que quiera comentar. Si vas a poner un mal comentario, no lo hagas... No volveré a escribir este tipo de historias, lo prometo T-T. Oye, en serio, ¡Baja el arma!**

_**~FreezeTheFuture**_


End file.
